


Convincingly Wonderful

by CaptainNinnin



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Lesbian Sex, Multi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Lynda Carter was reading the script for Two and a Half Men and she wasn't sure about the last joke. But she will be very convinced in just a matter of hours.This is a fictional story I don't any of these girls.This story was requested by Adam N.





	Convincingly Wonderful

Lynda Carter was reading the script from Two and a Half Men in the studio where they taped the show. And she wasn’t sure about the last joke that they were going to tell. While Ashton Kutcher and Jon Cryer were talking about everything that had happened in the episode Amber Tamblyn would come out wearing a loose shirt and sneak both Mimi Rogers and her out of the house while acting like they had a threesome with the both of them.

She did find it funny in concept but wasn’t sure about it. She had never slept with a woman before. Could she even as a joke convince people that she had done that here. That was when Amber Tamblyn knocked on the door. “You wanted to see me?” she asked poking her head through the door. “Yes,” Lynda said setting aside her script.

“I wanted to talk to you about this last scene of the episode,” Lynda said with a smile. “What’s wrong with it?” she asked her concerned that it had something to do with the kiss that they would have to have. She didn’t want to tell her but she did find her attractive and was really looking forward to the kiss itself.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” Lynda said looking at the young woman. “You mean that you can kiss me?” Amber asked looking at her. “No not that. I think you’re cute. But it’s just...I’ve never been with a woman before.” Lynda said trying to sound delicate about the subject. “Oh. So you’re nervous about being able to do it convincingly?” Amber asked with a smile.

“Kind of yeah,” Lynda said with a smile not wanting to show how unsure she really was. “Well, we could just try a kiss right here?” Amber said offhandedly. She was hoping that she would say yes because she really wanted to kiss her. “Um, I guess that could work,” Lynda said with a half smile. She could tell that this young woman really wanted to kiss her when they were doing the table read of the first script.

Somehow that had turned her on at the time. But now that she had some time to think she wasn’t sure anymore. Amber was giddy that she was going to kiss Lynda right here and right now. She leaned in and lightly kissed Lynda. Somehow Lynda was turned on by this kiss. She kissed her back hungrily. Which caused Amber to moan as she felt Lynda’s tongue venture into her own mouth.

Before either of them could stop themselves they were undressing each other. And when they were both naked Amber mounted her lesbian crush which caused Lynda to moan and smile as she felt their pussies meet each other. Before long Amber was grinding and gyrating their pelvises together. Which was making both of them feel like they were in heaven right now.

Just as they both started to enjoy the feeling and think they were about to cum for each other the door opened. “What the fuck?” Mimi Rogers asked as she walked into the room to find Amber and Lynda fucking each other. Amber was mortified that they were caught. But Lynda was turned on. She kissed Amber before she spoke.

“What we were just rehearsing?” Lynda said with a smile. “‘Rehearsing’? You aren’t supposed to actually have sex.” Mimi said looking at the two of them. “Well, technically we need you to complete this little rehearsal,” Lynda said with a smile holding Amber in place. Amber just wanted to crawl away. But when she heard Lynda say that she was stunned. And so was Mimi. She just stood there staring at the tow women.

Amber getting her nerve back started to resume her grinding and gyrating against Lynda which caused her to moan. Mimi watched as she did this. She didn’t want to admit it but she was getting hot. She didn’t know how much longer she could resist the urge to join them. “Right there, baby.” Lynda moaned with a smile. That was it Mimi undressed as fast as she could.

She went over to the two of them and kissed Amber as she grinned against Lynda. “Nice of you to join our rehearsal.” Lynda moaned and leaned up and kissed Mimi. “Thanks for having me,” Mimi said with a smile as Amber’s hands started to explore Mimi’s body. “That’s my job,” Amber said with a smile as she watched the two of them kiss.

As they kissed Amber inserted two fingers into her body and started fingering Mimi. Mimi started moaning as she felt Amber’s fingers moving in and out of her. Lynda was smiling at Mimi as she felt Amber’s pussy grinding up against hers. The three of them were moaning and groaning as they fucked each other.

Amber could not believe what was happening right now. When she woke up that morning she didn’t think that she would be having a lesbian threesome with her costar and a woman that she had secretly wanted to kiss. But here she was lost in ecstasy with the two women that her character was supposed to fuck for the show. Mimi and Lynda kissed each other as she fucked them. “That’s right ladies, kiss for your lover.” Amber moaned.

Mimi and Lynda smiled at Amber. She was really getting into this and they were really loving the way she was making them feel. They weren’t old and undesirable. They were beautiful and vivacious. They were both close to cumming for her. “Are you going to cum for me ladies?” Amber asked with a smile at her lovers.

“Yes, baby. Yes.” Lynda moaned with a smile. “I’m not far behind you sweetie.” Mimi moaned as Amber fucked the both of them. “Then get a move on ladies because I don’t know how much longer I can last myself.” Amber moaned as she fucked the both of them. Hearing that she was going to cum too was making the both of them want to cum and cum right now.

It wasn’t much longer before all three of them were screaming their heads off as they came for Amber. And she came for Lynda and Mimi. The three of them were huffing and breathing heavy. “Do you think you could convince everyone that you could have had sex with me now?” Amber asked with a smile. “Defiantly,” Lynda said with a smile and Mimi was giggling at what they had just done.


End file.
